1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to regulating the level of water in the fields of an agricultural operation and, more particularly, to a system wherein the level of moisture in the soil above a buried tile line is regulated according to seasonal needs by a pre-set calendar and mechanism for regulating the outflow of water from the tile line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to use a variety of machines and apparatuses to increase or decrease moisture in soil used for agrarian purposes. Some of these machines include the use of aquifers, irrigation ditches and canals, use of overhead sprinkler irrigation, terracing for directing the flow of water while maintaining top soil and some moisture in the soil on a hill, and the laying of underground tile lines into which water will drain and flow away from the field.
Tile lines, while effectively routing excess water from the soil have heretofore typically served that single purpose. Unfortunately, when moisture levels and the season result in a need for more water in the soil, the tile lines typically continue to drain without means to control or adjust the flow. In this manner, efficient water removal by tile lines can be detrimental to the crop either by depriving the plants of moisture or by allowing nitrates and other nutrients used by plants to flow out of the soil before use by plants or before sufficient time has passed to allow them to break down naturally.
The present invention takes the old art of using tile lines to drain excess water away from soil and provides for use of those tile lines in such a way as to manage the moisture level in the soil. The management is based on seasonal needs and is provided via automatic adjustments actuated according to a twelve month calendar.
It is therefore one object of the invention to keep moisture levels appropriate for root needs by raising or lowering the water table in the soil profile through the use of tile lines;
It is another object of the invention to provide a way to keep the water table high in the soil over the winter months so that nutrients and nitrates will not be lost but can break down naturally in the soil or be maintained until needed in the spring;
It is also an object of the invention to allow the water table to be dropped as low as possible prior to harvest to allow access to the field and to minimize compaction of the soil by large equipment and also prior to planting to allow the soil to warm and encourage deep root growth and, again, to allow access to the field.
The tile line flow regulator of the present invention is typically installed near the outflow or end of a tile line or in a main collector line and is generally operable in one of two or three positions; partially open, fully open, or fully closed.
The preferred embodiment includes means for pre-setting the date at which the position will be changed, means to pre-select the desired position for that date, and a mechanism which comprises a gear system, at least one lever associated with at least one gate, a motor, a power source, and a partition with at least one opening positioned inside a housing. The location of the gate or gates relative to the opening(s) in the partition dictates the flow of water through the tile which, in turn, dictates the level of moisture in the subsoil above the tile line.
When used in a main collector line, more than one tile flow regulator is installed in spaced apart fashion along the line such that, in combination with the fall of the tile line, the water table can be managed relative to the fall.
One of the advantages of the present invention is that it provides for better, more efficient soil moisture management;
Another advantage is that the present invention provides more than either xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d tile lines so the water level can be more responsive to seasonal needs;
Another advantage provided by the invention is that it provides a virtually hands-free operation triggered by date on a year round basis rather than relying on expensive water or moisture sensors;
Another advantage provided by the invention is that it provides a device which is versatile in that it can be tailored to effect different water table levels;
The present invention also provides the advantage of a single, mechanically simple arrangement to provide three possible positions for controlling water flow.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated from the following description. The description makes reference to the accompanying drawings, which are provided for illustration of the preferred embodiment. However, such embodiment does not represent the full scope of the invention. The subject matter which the inventor does regard as his invention is particularly pointed out and distinctly claimed in the claims at the conclusion of this specification.